


Gloria’s Glory

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020), Mrs. America (Miniseries), Mrs. America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Love Triangles, Race, Strong Female Characters, Women In Power, gender equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Bella, Gloria, and Shirley go out to eat.
Relationships: Bella Abzug/Gloria Steinem, Bella Abzug/Shirley Chisholm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Gloria’s Glory

“Let’s have a look what’s on the menu,” Bella announced, peering through her plastic frame glasses at the laminated folder she held in her hands. Shirley was glancing around the diner beside her at their vinyl booth, while Gloria was busy pulling her arms out of her tailored jacket across from them. She swiped a loose, highlighted brown strand of hair away from her face before picking up the menu that was laid below her. She opened the folder and began skimming through the meal dishes.

“Shirley, you’re not looking what they’ve got here,” Bella sang minutes later.

“I think I’m the only black person in this diner,” she responded, dropping her voice low.

Bella knitted her brows, looking confused, with Gloria peering around the floor area.

“You’re right on that, Chizzy. The one, the only.”

“Who cares?” Bella spat. “Just read, goddamn it!”

“Stop treating me like I’m one of your daughters!” Shirley lashed at her, making a few heads turn her direction. She ignored them and carefully picked up the remaining menu that was left on the table. Gloria cleared her throat and changed the subject.

“I wonder if the veggie burger’s any good?”

“Put ketchup on it, and you won’t know the difference,” Bella waved a hand.

Gloria grinned. Then peering over her shoulder, she found two fans of hers with autographbooks for her to sign.

“Ms. Steinem?”

“Hi...”

“Could we get your autograph, please?”

“Yeah, got a pen?” Gloria smiled at them both and took the leatherbound book from the fourteen-year-old and her blue Bic pen to scribble on a blank sheet of paper. She did the same thing with the girl’s friend, who was bouncing on the heels of her feet. Once the fans got what they wanted from the Ms. magazine founder, they rushed back to their families that were seated in a large group. 

“I didn’t know The Beatles were back in town,” Shirley had muttered under her breath, with Bella swatting her gently.

“You, shush.”

Gloria Steinem couldn’t help but feel proud of her lovely fan club.


End file.
